Unliving Heart
by Asakuraknight99
Summary: Only one chance, one moment..Nobody knows but us..But..We weren't meant for each other. We knew this truth from the beginning..Such conduct is not allowed. The mission Erza was given is..To live with an Unliving Heart...


**This is just an overview of whats planned for this fanfic. I'm very familiar with writing shoujo-ai stories and decided to try a Fairy Tail based one. Erza has become one of my favorite characters mostly because of her personality. Though her re-quip magic is another attribute that draws me to her.**

**Lucy isn't at the top of my list, but she could be.**

**She at first seemed to be one of those characters, yet again, who pretty much screamed "kidnap me." But as the manga progressed she "somehow" showed potential on becoming an interesting character by fighting back when need-be.**

**All in all, I like the idea of this "pairing."**

**If you review, I'm not interested in hearing any "EW's" or "But what about Jellal! Or Natsu! Or Loke!"**

**DO NO CARE. If you like those pairings, write your own fanfic.**

**Back on topic. You can look at this opening chapter as being somewhat of a trailer script so you can somewhat see what I have planned out. **

**Both POV's are different, though similar in the beginning.**

**Unliving Heart**

Erza's POV

You were a striking girl with gentle, deep brown eyes.

Erza: "Why are you alone in a place like this...?"

Lucy: "...Um, I've kind of lost my way..."

A very cute girl with a shy smile on your face.

Lucy: "I'm Lucy...What's your name?"

Erza: "Erza...Erza Scarlet..."

In that moment, though I had only just met you

Lucy: "Erza, then. Um... If it's okay with you,"

Erza: "Yes? What is it?"

Lucy: "Do you want to be friends?...Erza."

Erza: "Friends..?"

Lucy: "Yeah!"

-...I fell in love...-

Lucy: "Good evening, Erza!"

Erza: "Yes, good evening. Lucy."

It was in the spring three years after we met when I became fully aware of that love.

Erza: "Lucy? ...What... are you doing here?"

Gildarts: "Hey, Erza! You're being discourteous to the princess!"

Erza: "P-rin..cess?"

Lucy: "..."

It was in the winter six years after we met when I gave up on attaining that love.

Erza: "It is an honor to meet with you again, Princess. From today forth, I will be serving you as your personal guard... I hope that you will find me worthy of the role."

Lucy: "...Erza?"

But still, I loved you.

Lucy: "If I just have Erza, it's enough!"

Erza: "You jest..Please stop this, Princess."

Lucy: "...Why are you saying I'm joking! ...Why..."

Erza: "I will be taking my leave now."

Hopelessly... I loved you.

Cana: "...Give up on Princess Heartfilia already, Erza... It's for your own good."

Erza: "Don't decide what's best for me!"

Cana: "Erza, you've got to stop this! Consider your standing, she's a princess!"

I wanted to hold you.

Lucy: "...If this is how it's going to be... Say you'll think about me, even if it's just a little."

Erza: "Even if I don't say it... I'll always be thinking of you, Princess."

I wanted to stay by your side.

Gray: "...The enemy forces' target is our kingdom's national treasure and... the princess."

Erza: "Why Lucy!"

Gray: "...They know we are blind without our leader."

Erza: "Could they really be...intending to use Lucy as an implement of war?"

I wanted to believe that there was no love that could not come true.

Erza: "I will protect you, Princess. I will protect the world you wish for, so-"

Lucy: "I-! ...could never want a world without you, Erza!"

I wanted to tell you that I loved you.

Erza: "It can't be... How... are you...A mage?..."

That you could trust me.

Laxus: "My dear Erza. ...Lend me your strength once more."

Erza: "I will not forsake her..."

-...I

Lucy: "...What are you doing, Erza?"

Erza: "What...? Can't you tell? ...I'm pointing my sword at you."

just wanted

Gray: "Erza Scarlet... is to be captured."

Natsu: "...Understood."

to once again

Cana: "...Why, Erza. Why this, of all things..."

Erza: "...It has nothing to do with you... Cana."

Cana: "Why...Why are you betraying Princess Heartfilia!"

-...laugh with you...-

Lucy's POV

You were a striking girl with beautiful yet sad eyes.

Erza: "Why are you alone in a place like this?"

Lucy: "...Um, I've kind of lost my way..."

An incredibly handsome girl clad in a dignified air.

Lucy: "I'm Lucy. ...What's your name?"

Erza: "Erza... Erza Scarlet..."

In that moment, though I had only just met you

Lucy: "Erza, then. Um... If it's okay with you,"

Erza: "Yes? What is it?"

Lucy: "Do you want to be friends? ...Erza."

Erza: "Friends...?"

-...I fell in love...-

Lucy: "Good evening, Erza!"

Erza: "Good evening. Lucy."

I tried desperately to keep my social status a secret from you.

For the three years after we met, to be by your side was my happiness.

Erza: "Lucy?...What..are you doing here?"

Gildarts: "Hey, Erza! You're being discourteous to the princess!"

Erza: "P-rin...cess?"

Lucy: "..."

The distance between the two of us, when there should have been none, steadily grew wider instead.

And then... the sixth winter since we met came.

Erza: "It is an honor to meet with you again, Princess. From today forth, I will be serving you as your personal guard... I hope that you will find me worthy of the role."

Lucy: "...Erza..?"

I wasn't able to fill in the distance between us at all...

I wasn't able to reach you.

Lucy: "If I just have you, Erza, it's enough!"

Erza: "You jest... Please stop this, Princess."

Lucy: "...Why are you saying I'm joking! ...Why..."

Erza: "I will be taking my leave now."

Even so, hopelessly... I loved you.

Lucy: "Why couldn't I have been born into a common family..."

Erza: "Lucy..."

Lucy: "Even though all I want is to be by your side Erza... It won't come true."

More than anything, more than anyone, I loved you.

Lucy: "...If this is how it's going to be... Say you'll think about me, even if it's just a little."

Erza: "Even if I don't say it... I'll always be thinking of you, Princess."

I wanted you to hold me.

I wanted to hold you.

Gray: "The enemy forces' target is... our kingdom's national treasure... and you, Princess."

Lucy: "...I see. ...As I thought, their objective is power."

Erza: "I want to... go to war along with everyone..."

Lucy: "You can't! I need you by my side...!"

Erza: "I want to protect everyone... to protect you, Lucy. To me, that is enough reason."

You, who appeared strong but was truly terribly afraid, I wanted to embrace.

Erza: "I will protect you, Princess. I will protect the world you wish for, so-"

Lucy: "I-! ...could never want... a world without you, Erza!"

You were always getting hurt protecting everyone.

So, while you were protecting everyone,

I wanted to protect you.

Levy: "J-Just now! Information that Captain S-class Mage, Erza Scarlet, has committed treason was-"

Gray: "That's not possible! ...Cana, assemble my squad!"

Lucy: "...Erza..."

-...I want

Lucy: "...I've found you. Erza."

Erza: "...Why are you here!"

the distance between you and I

Lucy: "I've come for you."

Erza: "...I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

to once again

Lucy: "I'm going to come and save you soon."

Erza: "...Please... Just forget about me..."

Lucy: "...I can't do that."

Erza: "Why!"

Lucy: "Because...I love you, Erza..."

-...return to nothing...-

Erza: "I...love you too, Lucy."


End file.
